<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Texting by Anxious_Virgil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095624">Texting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Virgil/pseuds/Anxious_Virgil'>Anxious_Virgil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Angsty Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Blood, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, much sadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Virgil/pseuds/Anxious_Virgil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman struggles to cope after losing Virgil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Angsty Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Texting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>/Trigger warnings/ Character death, Suicide, mention of blood, Much sadness, all that fun stuff, Ok, now onto the story-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(Friday 2:34 am) Hey, its me again, i miss you. i know you cant read this but, i want you to know that i still love you so very much</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Monday 5:47 pm) Hey, i miss our dinners where we would talk and talk, and how you cooked the best spaghetti. do you remember the time i tried to cook and i almost burned down the kitchen and we just ordered pizza instead, that was fun.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Saturday 12:26 am) i really need you, i cant sleep without you, i cant live without you... these last few days have been rough, i need to hold you again</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Tuesday 4:02 pm) it seems like the others have gotten over what happened, but i know they are still grieving. i miss you so much, i still love you, i have never stopped. remember our first date? how awkward i was. you have always been the light of my life, i need you here again</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Friday 3:56 am) hey, the others say that texting you is a bad coping skill, but i just need to hope that you aren't really gone. your funeral went well i guess, i spoke, everyone was so upset. why, why did you do it? everyone misses you so much.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Thursday 4:39) i cant do this, its too much. i have to see you again, i cant take it anymore. Logan and Patton will be upset, but i cant do this anymore. we will see each other soon. i love you, Virgil</strong>
</p><p>Patton was wandering through the kitchen, having a rough time coping with Virgil's suicide. It was so out of nowhere, he didn't see the signs. "Does that make me a bad father?" he thinks out loud. Logan walked into the room and saw Patton's troubling look.</p><p>"It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have seen it" he said in hopes of comforting Patton</p><p>Patton pulled him into a hug as he let some tears lose. He held onto Logan like his life depended on it. After a few minutes he let go, having calmed down. "I'm going to make some dinner, would you go check on Roman for me, I want to make sure he's ok, he took Virgil's death really hard."</p><p>Logan nodded and walked upstairs to Romans room. He knocked but didn't hear any response. He slowly opened the door and sucked in a breath at what he saw. Roman's body was lying on the floor, his arms covered in blood and his sword covered in blood. Logan cried for Patton, he had to know too.</p><p>Patton hurried upstairs, scared at what he would find. As soon as he walked in the room he let out a cry of pure agony and fell to his knees. This was the second time he had to lose someone close to him like this, and it was getting to be too much.</p><p>He cried and cried while Logan tried to comfort him, silent tears running down his face. Logan noticed a note on Romans bed, and walked over to picked it up. He read it slowly, and fell next to Patton, hugging him tightly and letting more tears fall.</p><p>"I can't live without him, I'm so sorry you had to find this, but know that I am happy now with the love of my life -Roman"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>